Suçon
by histoirede
Summary: C'est dur d'être une idole.


- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Takami se retourna au cri venant de la salle de bains et vit débouler un Sakuraba pas très habillé dans la chambre.

- Takami-san !  
- Oui ?  
- Non mais vous avez vu ça ????

Sakuraba pointait une marque rouge dans son cou qui, même sans lunettes, pouvait être reconnue comme un suçon très bien réalisé.

- Non, quoi ?

Le lycéen s'approcha, l'air furieux, et désigna une nouvelle fois la marque.

- Ce que vous avez fait hier soir !  
- ... attends, je mets mes lunettes.

Takami tendit la main jusqu'à la table de nuit, le plus innocemment du monde.

- C'est énôôôrme ! Je vais me faire tuer ! Je vous avais pourtant dit de pas recommencer...

Takami fit mine d'observer la tâche, puis rendit son verdict.

- Ca se voit à peine.  
- Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! La dernière fois que vous avez fait ça, Miracle-san a failli me tuer ! Vous vous rendez pas compte !!  
- Oh, bah, ça se verra pas derrière un col de chemise ou derrière le col de notre uniforme...  
- Parce que vous croyez que je vais poser en uniforme scolaire à ma séance photo de ce soir ?

Sakuraba attrapa un oreiller qui traînait à côté de Takami et tapa son aîné avec, plus pour le principe qu'autre chose.  
Le plus grand des deux lycéens se contenta d'attraper les bras de son petit ami pour le faire tomber à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Oh, ben pourquoi pas ? Les photos de toi en uniforme scolaire sont parmi celles qui se revendent le mieux au noir sur internet.

Sakuraba resta interloqué une seconde, et Takami en profita pour enchaîner.

- ... enfin moins bien que celles où tu dors à moitié nu, mais ça reste assez lucratif.

Sakuraba releva un sourcil, puis finit par éclater de rire.

- Vous avez failli m'avoir pendant une minute.  
- Oh, comment tu as su que je plaisantais ?  
- Vous iriez pas revendre des photos de moi dormant à moitié nu, c'est votre propriété ex-clu-si-ve.  
- Hmmmmm, pas faux.

Takami glissa ses bras autour du corps de Sakuraba et attira le jeune homme à lui.

- N'empêche que vous pourriez au moins compatir à ma future déchéance qui, soit dit en passant, est totalement de votre faute.

Takami glissa un baiser dans le cou de Sakuraba, symétrique à la marque qui l'ornait déjà.

- Moi je dirais que c'est plutôt de la tienne.  
- Ah ?  
- C'est que tu es irrésistible.

Tout en rougissant, Sakuraba fit une petite moue et s'écarta de Takami, restant tout de même avec lui sur le lit.

- Non, mais je suis sérieux, Takami-san.

- Je ne suis pas censé aller à des séances photo avec ça. Même, si n'importe qui le découvrait, je me ferais tuer. Alors évitez de recommencer s'il vous plaît.  
- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Tu as bien le droit d'avoir une vie privée...  
- Ben euh... pas vraiment...

Takami attira à nouveau Sakuraba à lui et glissa un baiser dans son cou.

- Takami-san, euuuuh ! Ne recommencez pas !  
- ... ou sinon ?

Sakuraba s'écarta une nouvelle fois et prit l'air le plus sérieux qu'il put.

- Sinon, je vais devoir vous punir.  
- ... oh ? Un blâme ?  
- Oui, voilà, un blâme. Une sanction terrible dont la seule idée vous convaincra d'arrêter de jouer avec ma vie en me tripotant pas comme il faut.

Takami attrapa son petit ami et le fit s'allonger sur le lit à ses côtés avant de passer par-dessus lui.

- Je ne te tripote pas comme il faut ?  
- Voui, vous laissez des marques.  
- C'est pour qu'on sache que tu es à moi.  
- Mais moi je sais que je suis à vous, alors c'est pas forcément nécessaire, quoi...

Sakuraba fit une petite moue malheureuse avant de pousser un soupir et de se laisser couvrir de baisers par Takami.

___________________________________

- Takami-saaaaaaaaaan................................

Takami se dirigea rapidement vers son petit ami qui venait de passer la porte d'entrée du studio qu'il louait depuis qu'il était mannequin.

- Ca ne va pas ?  
- Noooon...

Sakuraba enleva ses chaussures et s'effondra dans les bras de son petit ami.

- Je me suis fait enguirlander pour le suçon ! Même avec beaucoup de maquillage c'était pas cachable et on n'a pu faire qu'une partie des photos.

- Et à cause de ça je vais devoir louper l'entraînement après-demain pour les refaire ! Shôgun va aussi me crier dessus...  
- ...... pardon.

Sakuraba serra son petit ami dans ses bras et émit un reniflement bruyant.

- Je le savaaaiiiis...

Takami glissa un baiser dans les cheveux de son petit ami.

- Excuse-moi.  
- Je vous avais dit de ne pas le faire...

Mine de rien et même s'il s'était légèrement moqué de Sakuraba à ce propos le matin-même, Takami culpabilisait d'être responsable de tout ça.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras pour que tu me pardonnes.

- C'est ce qu'on avait dit, non ? Je suis prêt à souffrir toutes les punitions que tu voudras m'infliger.  
- .........

Takami commença à s'inquiéter du manque de réponse de son petit ami.

- Sakuraba ?  
- ... ne recommencez pas s'il vous plaît.

Takami s'écarta légèrement de Sakuraba, regardant ce dernier dans les yeux.  
Il faisait son petit regard de chien battu auquel Takami savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister.

- Promis.

Sakuraba s'accrocha au cou de son petit ami et ne bougea plus.

- ... ce sera tout ?  
- ... Takami-san.  
- Oui ?  
- ... vous faites déjà tout ce que je vous demande, ce serait pas un blâme de vous demander de m'obéir.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de Sakuraba et Takami poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
Le lycéen n'était pas fâché et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, apparemment.

- ... ah bon, je fais tout ce que tu demandes ?  
- Hmm.

Takami passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami, le chatouillant légèrement au passage.  
Le rire de Sakuraba redoubla mais le garçon resta attaché à Takami.

- N'empêche, je n'y crois pas.  
- Comme vous voulez.

Sakuraba glissa un baiser dans le cou de son petit ami pour ponctuer sa phrase, puis s'écarta légèrement.

- ...... Takami-san...

Sakuraba releva son visage vers celui de Takami et ce dernier sentit son souffle se couper.  
Déjà du temps où il s'était contenté d'aimer Sakuraba de loin, cette expression l'avait fait rêver. Elle lui semblait comme une invitation à le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le protéger.  
Et maintenant... maintenant voir Sakuraba avec cette même expression, et prononcer son nom de manière hésitante...  
Il était prêt à se damner pour ce visage. Pour l'entendre à nouveau dire son nom.

- ...... embrassez-moi.

Sakuraba n'eut pas besoin de se répéter.  
Takami se pencha en avant pour goûter aux lèvres de son petit ami, serrant le jeune homme un peu plus dans ses bras.  
Après seulement quelques instants qui lui parurent bien trop courts, Sakuraba s'écarta, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous voyez, vous faites tout ce que je vous dis !


End file.
